


Never Mess With One's Ohana:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Past Is The Present: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Castration, Death, Death Threats, Drama, Drowning, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Ua Hopu (Caught), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Threats, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Doris finds out what happens with the CIA, & Joe, Danny, Chin, Kono & Steve are along for the ride, All hell breaks loose, Stay Tuned, It's a good one !!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Read this one, This begins my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mess With One's Ohana:

*Summary: Doris finds out what happens with the CIA, & Joe, Danny, Chin, Kono & Steve are along for the ride, All hell breaks loose, Stay Tuned, It's a good one !!!*

 

 

 *Author's Note: Read this one, This begins my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

 

 "Doris, Please calm down", Commander Joe White pleaded with his deceased friend's wife, as he walked along side her, & Five-O Task Force, He just knew that her temper would get the best of her, Agent Kendricks will be so screwed, when the Elder McGarrett gets through with him. Five-O can not wait to see this happen.

 

 

 "Hell no, They messed with Kono's Boyfriend, & it got her tied up, My Son almost got killed by those assholes, Danny was almost tortured, His daughter could've been next, So excuse me, if I am a little bit pissed, This is my son's ohana, by extension, my ohana, No one is ever gonna fuck with it again", Doris said fuming, as they made their way to the meeting room. Steve & the others smiled, when Doris thinks of them, as ohana.

 

 

 Agent Kendricks & some of the agents were going over some details, & he turned pale, when he thought he saw a ghost from his past, "Doris, It's been along time, Nice to see you", Kendricks said nervously, "I wish I felt the same, Arnold", The Beautiful McGarrett replied. "What can I do for you ?", He asked, "The Anna Douglas Debacle, Talk to me", He gulped, & said, "I don't have to tell you a god damn thing, Bitch", She had a knife to his balls, The Agents went for their guns, But Five-O & Joe were quicker.

 

 

 "Don't do that, Princess", Steve said, & Danny added, "Just give us a reason, please just give us one", Joe, Kono, & Chin got behind the agents, & took their weapons, "Easy does it, Boys", Joe said & Chin said, "You guys never learn", Kono said smirking, as they had their weapons trained on them, "Never Mess with one's ohana, Assholes", Doris went back to interrogating Kendricks, She had her knife at one of his testicles, she said commanding, "Talk".

 

 

 He spilled the whole beans, & Doris exclaimed angrily, "For that, I was on the run for 20 years, You almost sacrificed my son, his friends, my ohana !", cold cocked him in the eye, "That was for 20 years, You, Son of a bitch !", & she kicked him to the ground, she gave one kick to the balls, & he wailed, "That was for Kono", She kicked him twice for Steve, "That was for my son", & kicked him three more times, for Danny, "And that one is for Danny, No one deserved to be treated like he did", He wailed louder, as the agents went to help him up.

 

 

 Before they left, Doris gave them all a warning, "When your boss recovers, Remember, Never Mess with one's ohana, You go after them again, I will kill you without a thought", she had a deadly look in her eye, & they took it seriously, They left without further exchange, Joe said smiling, "That was fun, Here is where we depart", He kissed Doris, & Kono on the cheek, & shook Chin, Danny, & Steve's hands, They exchanged their goodbyes, & Joe left to go back to Montana.

 

 

 Doris decided to treat Five-O to lunch, Kono said grinning, "Your mom is so cool, Boss", The Hawaiian Lieutenant agreed, & said with a bigger smile, "Definitely, Wanna stay on her good side", Danny said, "Thank you, Mrs. McGarrett", & kissed her on the cheek. The Woman waved a dismissive hand, "It's either Ma, or Doris", Danny smiled, & they continued on. Steve hugged his mom close to him, & kissed the top of her head,"Welcome Home, Mama", Doris smiled, & kissed her son's cheek in response, She said, "Thanks, Baby, It's great to be back", They all got into their vehicles, & drove off to have lunch together, & to have a future as an ohana.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
